The present invention relates to a sanitary fitting.
Sanitary fittings for dispensing water, in particular for dispensing mixed water which is made up of a mixture of cold water and hot water, are generally known. In order to be able to set the water being dispensed to a specific mixed water throughflow rate and a specific mixed water temperature, it is known to provide sanitary fittings with valve devices. These valve devices, or valves which are integrated in the valve devices, typically have a cold water connection and a hot water connection at one end and a mixed water outlet at the other end. Valve devices of this type may have a hydraulic single-lever mixer, as disclosed in WO 2006/098795, for example.
In addition, valves which can be actuated by means of an electrical controller in order to open or to close said valves are available. In this case, a control signal transmitter for generating an input signal to the controller can be used, with the controller correspondingly actuating the valves on the basis of the input signal.
The sanitary fitting which is disclosed in WO 2006/098795 has a hydraulic single-lever mixer as the valve device, in order to manually set the mixed water throughflow rate and the mixed water temperature. In addition, an electrically actuable valve is integrated, it being possible to operate said valve in two different modes. In a manual mode, the valve is open and the mixed water throughflow rate and the mixed water temperature are controlled solely by the manually operable single-lever mixer. In a second mode, the mixed water throughflow rate and the mixed water temperature are preset by the manually operable single-lever mixer, and the electrically actuable valve can be either completely open or completely closed. In this case, the controller receives an input signal from a touch sensor or ambient sensor when an object (for example a hand) is in the vicinity of the sensor. This input signal causes the controller to transmit an “on” or an “off” flip-flop signal to the valve, this signal in turn causing the valve to be completely closed or completely opened and accordingly causing the water throughflow to be opened or closed.